YuGiOh! The Dark Duelist Between Worlds
by The New Unknown
Summary: Yugi and his friends faced a lot of enemies in the past, but now a unknown force has threaten to destroy Yugi and the people closest to him. Can Yugi and Pharaoh defeat this enemy or is this the end for them both.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival of Darkness

**Author notes**

 **This is my first fanfiction ever and I'm very new to this. I've read many fanfictions and I thought I should start my own and see what other people think and I would like to know what you think of this story in the reviews.**

 **I don't own YuGiOh!, this is just a story that I thought of for my first fanfiction story, but I'll make sure that character's personality and appearance are canon and just to let you know that there will be some characters that are not canon to the series.**

 **Just to let you know which characters are canon and non-canon. To tell which characters are which, the characters that have their appearance described are non-canon characters except the one at the start of the story for obvious reasons, the ones that have no description are characters that are from the series, but if you are a YuGiOh! fan you should be able to tell.**

 **Without further to do** **It's time to duel!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Arrival of Darkness**

In a dark shadowy, misty world stood a senior high school boy who was 153 cm tall. Hanging from his neck was a chain like necklace that had a golden upside-down pyramid with an eye in the centre and with him was a spirit of an ancient Pharaoh who resides in the pyramid. They are both wearing a blue long sleeved jacket with a closed buckled collar and blue pants, with black shoes and shirt and with extremely extravagant hair that features multiple layers with long blond crooked, pointy locks for a fringe; the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes coloured black with a magenta sheen along the edges and purple eyes. The only differences were that the spirit's eyes were sharper than the boy's eyes and he is not wearing the pyramid necklace. Their names were none other than Yugi Muto and The Pharaoh.

Both Yugi and the Pharaoh walked to see where they were, but couldn't see anything but endless dark mist. Gradually some of the dark mist cleared revealing a crumbled and destroyed city.

What is this place? Wait isn't this…." said Yugi

"Domino City" said the Pharaoh with a shocked face.

Yugi was shocked as well to see that Domino City was completely rubble, only for some buildings still standing could it be recognised to be Domino City. As Yugi was still shocked not knowing what had happened he realised that all the citizens were gone.

"What happened . . . where is everyone?" said Yugi.

They both felt a sudden chill down their spines, like a dark cold presence was right behind them. As they both turned around they saw a black hooded figure wearing a dark long sleeved robe that reached down to his dark boots, with dark gloves and hood. It was too dark to see under the hood so the face could not be seen. Attached to the figures arm was a type of duel disk similar to Yugi's duel disk, but the disk was a rectangular shape with spikes pointing out from the sides and it was dark coloured.

Both Yugi and the Pharaoh felt unsettled by this unknown figure as it kept looking at them with not a word. Until Yugi spoke.

"Who are you?"

"The existence of your demise. . . soon you and the Pharaoh will fall, and the power will be mine" it laughed sinisterly.

As the dark figure continued laughing, a large dark shadow shaped like a dragon with its devil like wings and red burning eyes made a terrifying roar that made the buildings and the ground shake so intensely that it made Yugi and Pharaoh fall to the ground. Before they could get back up, the monster immediately fired a dark energy beam that headed straight for them as they screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

When Yugi thought he was done for he realised that he was in his room.

"It was . . . it was just a bad dream"

"I don't think it was a dream if we both had the same one" said a familiar voice.

Yugi turned his to see the Pharaoh in a ghost like form standing right beside his bed.

"Are you saying it wasn't a dream?" said Yugi

"I don't know what it was, but I don't think that was the end"

* * *

The next day Yugi was walking to school with Tea and she noticed Yugi seemed concerned about something.

"Hey Yugi what's wrong?" asked Tea with a worried look.

"Oh It's just I had a bad dream"

"What was this dream about?" asked Tea.

Yugi explained to Tea about his dream and what the Pharaoh was worried about and Tea was a little bit spooked by the dream and concerned for the Pharaoh.

"Gosh that sounds really creepy, is the Pharaoh alright?"

"He's okay it's just . . . it seems to trouble him and I can't stop thinking about the dream myself, it felt so real"

"You shouldn't be so concerned about it, tomorrow's going to be the weekend so we could invite all our friends to hang out for the day, it could keep you distracted from those nightmares"

"That sounds like an excellent idea, I could use a distraction"

However Yugi was thinking ("But I wonder if the Pharaoh will be okay after what happened last night?")

* * *

Inside the millennium puzzle was a labyrinth of multiple stairs and doors everywhere from top to bottom and sides, and in the middle the Pharaoh was seen standing, thinking about the nightmare.

"This was more than a nightmare, I could feel the darkness… the power felt so familiar to the shadow realm, but far greater than anything that me and Yugi had ever encountered before.

"I fear that this isn't the end of what is going to happen, and I hope I'm wrong"

* * *

As Yugi and Tea made it to school they spotted Tristan and Bakura.

"Tristan, Bakura" called out Tea, grabbing the attention of the two boys, as she and Yugi walked up to them.

"Hey Tristan, Hey Bakura" said Yugi.

"Hey" Tristan greeted back to his friends.

As Bakura was going to greet Yugi and Tea he immediately hid behind them as he spotted the girls that always follow him and try to win his affection all the time.

"Hey where's Bakura?" said one girl in the group "He was here a moment ago" said the other girl, as they walked off to look for him. Bakura sighed with relief.

"It's the accent gets them every time" Tristan smirked, finding it funny.

"I can't catch a break with them" sighed Bakura.

"It can't be that bad" said Yugi.

"Yeah, I'm sure Joey would be jealous of the attention" said Tristan

"Speaking of Joey where is he?" asked Tea

"Probably running late as usual" answered Tristan

"He better be here or he's going to be in trouble like last time" said Bakura

As the school bell rung, the four friends and the rest of the students walked into their classes.

* * *

As the coach was closing the school gate, he could hear someone shouting.

"STOP"

As he turned around to see a blonde haired male riding his bicycle coming in fast as it was heading straight towards him, as the blonde shouted.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" He screaming as they where about to crash into the each other, but luckily the coach dodged the incoming bike, as he said angrily,

"Watch where you're going Wheeler!"

* * *

The blonde parked his bike and rushed into class.

As he opened the door quickly it made a loud noise that got the attention of the class. Some were standing and some were sitting at their desks having their own conversations before the late arriving teen got their attention. Luckily class hadn't started yet, as the teacher was not there, so the teen stood panting from exhaustion and trying to catch his breath and the students resumed their conversations.

"Boy, you're lucky that the teacher is running late" said a familiar voice.

As the blonde looked up to see that it was Tristan and noticed Tea, Bakura and Yugi.

"Next time get an alarm clock so you don't run late" said Tea with an annoyed tone.

"I was busy building my deck with some new cards I got" said Joey

"New cards?" questioned Yugi

"Yeah. Wanna see?" asked Joey

Then all of a sudden the teacher came in and said.

"All right class please return to your seats"

The class went to their seats and the teacher said.

"Sorry I was late everyone, I had to show a new transfer student around the school"

As he said that the new student opened the door and walked in. He stood in front of the class. He had very dark, neat and tidy hair but in a very cool style. His eyes were dark purple, and looked quite attractive to the girls. He was about 169 cm tall and seemed to be 16 years old, his body was skinny and looked quite fit and he wore the Domino High-School uniform.

"Class this is our new student, can you introduce yourself to the class please?" asked the teacher. The new student said.

"Hello my name is Kura Oni Akuryo" and he wrote his name on the board and turned and lighty bowed and stood up straight with an emotionless look saying.

"I hope we all get along" and he moved to his seat at the back of the room next to the window. All the girls in the class, except Tea, started whispering about how handsome or cute he was, and the teacher told them to be quiet as they began the lesson.

After class everyone went out to lunch. Yugi and his friends where outside standing in a group while having their lunch and talking about going out on Saturday to hang out.

"That sounds like an excellent idea" Bakura said smiling at Tea's idea.

"Mm… I'll definitely be there" said Joey with food in his mouth.

"Count me in!" said Tristan.

"Great. We'll meet at Domino City Plaza 9:00 clock AM" said Yugi

"Yeah we'll be there and we could even have a duel as well" said Joey

"Then it's settled then" said Tea

As the five friends where continuing their conversation, Joey said.

"Oh oh. Trouble!"

Yugi and the other friends looked up at Joey in confusion as he started running so they followed him.

* * *

The new transfer student, Kura, was seen being pushed against a wall and was cornered by three bullies that were bigger, taller and tougher looking. The leader of the group said

"You sure have the attention of all the girls at school, even my girlfriend was looking at you in a way she never looked at me and now she dumped me all because of you!" He lifted Kura up and pushed him up against the wall ready to beat him up and Kura just looked at the bully with a blank stare.

"What's the matter pipsqueak? Too scared to say anything?" The bully said mockingly as the other two behind him started giggling.

"Probably because he has nothing to say to you"

The bullies turned to see Joey.

"What do you want Wheeler?" said the leader of the gang

"Get lost!" "Yeah take a hike!" said the second and third bully.

"Not until you let him go" demanded Joey.

As Yugi, Tea, Bakura and Tristan backed Joey up Tea said to the bullies.

"You let him go right know or we'll tell the principal about this" and made a cross face.

As the bullies knew they were outnumbered they decided to let Kura go and walked away.

"You're lucky that your buddies are here to save you, but you won't be lucky next time" said the leader before he and his gang walked away.

"Hey Kura are you okay?" Joey said as he reached out his arm.

"Yes I'm alright, thank you" and he grabbed Joey's hand as he was pulled off the ground.

"If those creeps give you anymore trouble you could come to us" said Joey.

"Thank you, but I think I'll be alright now" as Kura smiled at them and walked away.

The group just looked at him and everything else resumed normally.

* * *

It was late at night and the bullies were seen in an alleyway planning their revenge.

"Soon Kura and his buddies will pay for messing with us!" the leader said. He turned to the sound of footsteps.

They could see someone walking up to them wearing dark coloured boots and gloves, a long sleeve robe with a dark hood that reached all the way to his boots.

"Who are you?" asked the leader

But there was no reply as a dark ora started emitting out of the stranger's body as a dark demonic dragon with bright burning eyes emitted out as it growled. The bullies looked in fear as the creature surrounded them as they couldn't be seen, as you can hear there screams.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **So what do you think? Please tell me what you think and if there needs to be any writing improvements or anything else, you can tell me in the reviews.**

 **I have to admit this was hard work and it took quite long time for me to finish.**

 **Also when you send your reviews in please no rudeness, swearing or harsh criticism, because I worked really hard on this so nothing harsh only positive or advice that can help me to improve.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it, and get ready for Chapter 2 because soon it'll be time to duel! If you know what I mean by duel.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend

**Author notes**

 **Hi, everyone I thought of doing chapter two. I have to say I'm surprised that I didn't get any reviews about my story or any advice on how to improve it, and I didn't expect it to look so short so hopefully I can make it longer.**

 **Also thank you Yuhiri for putting my story on your favourites and for putting me on your favourite author page which I'm thankful for that you like it, and I hope you like chapter two.**

 **Also I changed the name to A New Friend, because this story was taking way too long.**

 **So without further to do, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A New Friend**

It was nine am and Yugi was the only one at the City Plaza. Yugi was wearing a black button up long sleeve shirt with white-blue long pants and white shoes.

"Where is everyone?" wondered Yugi.

As he was waiting for his friends to come, a brief flashback of the unknown figure still haunts his thoughts.

"Are you thinking of that dream?"

Yugi looked up to see Pharaoh in ghost form, wearing the same school uniform, but unbuttoned.

"Yeah… It still haunts me"

"Hopefully spending time with our friends might help" reassured the Pharaoh.

"Yeah I hope it works" said Yugi.

"Yugi" called a familiar voice on Yugi's right.

Yugi turned to see that it was Tea. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt tucked into her pink skirt that reached above her ankles. She was wearing long black stockings that reached all the way to her thigh and she was wearing short pink high heels and was carrying her small black purse.

"Hi Tea" greeted Yugi.

"Tea, Yugi"

They turned to see Bakura and Tristan walking up to them, Bakura was wearing a striped white and blue shirt with dark blue long sleeves and grey long pants with a pair of blue runners. Tristan was wearing a brown jacket with a white undershirt and light blue long pants with black coloured runners.

"Hey you guys" said Yugi.

"So are we ready?" asked Tristan.

"Joey isn't here yet" said Yugi.

"Why am I not surprised, he would probably be still in bed" as Tristan knew that Joey would be late as usual.

The group waited and it was already nine-fifteen am and Joey still wasn't here. As the group wondered where Joey was. Suddenly a voice called out to them.

"Hey guys" The group turned to see Joey waving at them as he was riding his bike. He was wearing a red shirt with a green long sleeve jacket, he also was wearing long blue pants that reached all the way to his black and white coloured runners. The front basket of the bike held Joey's duel disk.

"Well he's here now" said Tristan.

"Sorry I am a bit late, I just had a few bumps" said Joey as he put on a awkward smile to hide his embarrassment.

* * *

 **Brief flashback**

Joey peddling away from a few unfriendly street dogs as he was freaking out as they were getting closer. The next flashback was him accidentally getting splashed with dirty water from the market owner when he was emptying the water out of the bucket as it got Joey. The last flashback was Joey almost crashing into the police officer as he wasn't to happy about the near collision.

 **End flashback**

* * *

"Joey, why are you wet… ouh, and why do you smell?" asked Tea as she covered her nose as her eyes went wide from the smell.

"Let's just say one of those bumps was a wet one" replied Joey as he rubbed the back of his head to his embarrassment.

"Besides I'll dry up" said Joey optimistically.

"Yeah, but that won't get rid of that smell!" said Tea as she got her deodorant out of her purse and sprayed it all over Joey to help get rid of the stench, as Joey coughed from inhaling some of the deodorant.

* * *

"So what should we do first?" questioned Bakura.

"I was thinking that we go to the arcade first" answered Yugi.

"I'm okay with that" agreed Bakura.

"Yeah I'm up for some games" relied Tristan.

"I'm in, but watch out because I'm going to beat every high score in the arcade" said Joey confidently.

"Then it's agreed that we go to the arcade first" said Tea.

As the group walked off, little did they know that the hooded figure was watching as he hid in an alleyway behind them, but when a group of people walked past the alley he vanished.

* * *

The group arrived at the arcade as there were different games with there pixel screens with a hole bunch of people playing on them. Tea was playing on a dancing game as she danced to where the coloured arrows show on the screen. Tristan and Joey were competitively versing each other on a racing game with neither one backing down as you can hear the speeding sounds. Yugi and Bakura were having fun on the ice hockey board.

They continued playing many different games, but they soon had enough and walked out.

"So what's next?" asked Joey.

"We could go to the game shop and see if they have any new cards" suggested Yugi.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

At the game shop everyone was looking at the different varieties of cards. As everyone was looking at the different cards, Joey noticed Kura at the end corner of the shop looking at the rare cards that are kept in a glass case. He had a black long sleeve jacket with a blue undershirt with long black pants and shoes.

"Hey guys isn't that Kura?" said Joey.

"Yeah it is" answered Yugi.

"Let's say hello" said Joey.

"Hey Kura" as Joey waved at him graving his attention.

Kura turned to see the four friends walk up to him.

"Hello" replied Kura with an emotionless voice and blunt words.

"Have those creeps been bothered you again?" questioned Joey.

"Well I haven't seen or bumped into them" answered Kura.

"That's good to hear" said Joey as he was pleased to hear that.

"Hey do play Duel Monsters?" asked Yugi.

"Its my favourite game" confirmed Kura.

"It's my favourite as well" replied Yugi with a smile.

"How good are you at dueling?" asked Joey.

"Enough to be a professional" answered Kura with a blunt expression.

"Well do you have your deck with ya?" asked Joey.

"Yes" confirmed Kura.

"Well do you want to battle?" asked Joey with a smile of determination.

"Sure" answered Kura with a blunt look as Joey found that awkward.

"Well I'll have to warn ya, I'm not going easy" said Joey with a grin on his face, being overconfident as usual.

"I wouldn't count on it, because you're not going to be much of a challenge to me" said Kura as he gave a belittling look.

"I wouldn't hold your breath if I were you, because you're the one who's going down" said Joey as he gave a competitive look.

As the Joey looked at Kura with a competitive look as he was fired up for his duel, but that fire soon went out when Joey's tummy suddenly growled as he placed his hands on his stomach as he gave a hungry look on his face.

"But let's get something to eat first" said Joey looking like he was wasting away.

"You challenged me and now you're hungry" remarked Kura as a sweat drop form on the right side of his face as he eyes went bluntly.

"My stomach has a mind of its own" complained Joey.

* * *

The group went to a diner to have some lunch, and Joey scoffed down his burger and fries.

"Joey slow down, there's other people here" said Tea with a grossed out look.

"You're going to choke if you keep eating like that" warned Bakura.

"I think I just lost my appetite" said Kura as he looked like he was going to be sick from Joey's eating.

"Sorry about that he always eats like that" said Yugi to his embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head, with a awkward look on his face.

"Next time, I'll seat some where else so I don't have to watch the pig eat" muttered Kura.

"Hey Kura I think we didn't properly introduce ourselves, my names Yu… "

"Your name is Yugi Muto, I know" said Kura finishing Yugi's sentence.

"How did you know my name?" asked Yugi with a surprised look on his face.

"Every duelist knows who you are, you are the famous duelist who defeated Maximillion Pegasus the creator of Duel Monsters, you even defeated Seto Kaiba one of the most strongest duelists. You are quite famous for winning many games and tournaments and you possess the three most powerful cards in the game, The Egyption God Cards".

As Kura finished the rest of the group introduced themselves.

"My name is Bakura, It's nice to meet you Kura" Bakura introduced as he shook Kura's hand.

"I'm Tea it's nice to meet you" she said with her cheerful voice.

"My name is Tristan"

Joey quickly swallowed what was in his mouth before he spoke.

"Gulp… and I bet you have heard of me" said Joey with a proud look on his face.

"I have never heard of you" replied Kura.

As Joey's proud face shattered it was replaced with an annoyed look on his face.

"I was in both the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City Tournament" complained Joey.

"Oh yeah, what was your name again, um… ah, I remember now your name is Jocy Keeler" Joey snapped at those words.

"It's Joey Wheeler" corrected Joey as he had an angry vein on his forehead.

"Calm down Joey, he didn't mean to get your name wrong you" as Yugi tried to calm Joey down.

* * *

Joey finally calmed down and everyone finished their lunch. They went to the battle park so Joey and Kura could have their Duel as Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Bakura sat on a bench right between Joey and Kura so they could watch the duel.

"Lucky I brought my duel disk with me" said Joey as he attached it to his left arm as the two blade from both sides connect to each other.

"But I don't see you have yours?" noticed Joey.

"It's with me" as Kura pulled up his left sleeve jacket to reveal a thin black, rectangular duel disk that had a small screen to show his life points, his five monster zones and his deck that was at the front side near his hand.

"What kind of duel disk is that?" asked Joey as he had never seen a duel disk like that.

"I'll tell you that it's none of your business and aren't we here to duel, not talk?" said Kura with a blunt face.

"Okay wise guy you'll regret saying those words" said Joey as a small angry vein formed on his left cheek as he shouted angrily.

"Then let's get started already" said Kura with a bored tone.

* * *

Both players life point showed four-thousand life points.

"Let's duel" said the two boys.

Turn one, Joey's

Draw Phase

"Okay I'll go first, I draw" said Joey determined as he looked at his hand.

Main Phase one

"I summon Swordsman of Landstar, in attack mode"

As Joey called out the name, appeared a cartoonish like creature with brown medieval clothes with a brown beanie and goggles on its head and was holding a small sword and shield. (Swordsman of Landstar: ATK 500, Level 3)

"Then I'll end with two face down cards and end my turn" said Joey as he placed them in his spell/trap card zones.

End Phase

("If Kura tries to attack my swordsman I will activate my two quick-play spell cards. First I'll use Graceful Dice which will increase my monster's attack and I'll use Skull Dice to decrease whatever monster Kura uses to attack my monster") thought Joey.

Turn two, Kura's

Draw Phase

"All right then my move, I draw" as Kura looked at his hand.

"Hey Joey, next time you when you set your cards try not to make your strategy predictable" remarked Kura as he gave a unamused look.

Main Phase one

"First I activate Lightcaster Summoner's ability from my hand, if I have no monsters on my field I'm allowed to special summon it in atk mode.

Soon a monster that had a similar appearance to Stargazer Magician, but had armour plates on its chest, arms and down to its legs. (Lightcaster Summoner: ATK 1500, Level 4)

"Now that I have a Lightcaster on my field, I'm allowed to special summon Lightcaster Girl from my hand, but it has to be in defence mode when summoned this way"

The monster that Kura summoned had the appearance of Dark Magician Girl, but a bit smaller and her outfit was completely white and her staff was longer than Dark Magician Girl's staff. As she giggled in a funny way and she sounded very cheeky.

(Lightcaster Girl: DEF 1800, Level 3)

"Next Lightcaster Girl special ability activities, when she is summoned I can destroy as many spell/trap cards equal to the number of Lightcasters I have on my field, and since I have two on my field I can destroy your two face down cards" when Kura targeted Joey's two cards he quickly activated one of them before it's destruction.

"I activate the quick-play spell card Graceful Dice, I can select one of my monsters that has five-hundred or less attack and then when the dice rolls and when it lands on a number the selected monsters attack is timed on what number it lands on"

As a digital dice appeared it started rolling.

Everyone looked with suspense seeing what number it would land on.

It rolled and rolled and rolled as Joey watched hoping to get a high number, and it was… six.

"Alright six, so that means five-hundred times six means my swordsman gains three-thousand attack, and none of your monsters are strong enough to destroy my swordsman" laughed Joey with confidence.

But Kura showed no worries as he just looked at him bluntly.

"Huh… What's with that look?" asked Joey to his confused.

"You think that you're safe because your monster is stronger, think again" as Kura said those words, it was clear to Joey that Kura was up to something, which worried Joey.

"Next I activate Lightcaster Summoner's special ability, if I control a Lightcaster monster(s) I can special summon any Lightcaster monster from my deck, but it's effects are negated and it can't attack this turn, so I summon Lightcaster Sorcerer in defence mode"

As a white portal opened up and out came a the monster that Kura selected. Its appearance look like a human man with blonde hair, it wore a white magic robe and was holding a spellbook in its hands. (Lightcaster Sorcerer: DEF 1600, Level 4)

"Then I normal summon Lightcaster Negator in attack mode"

The monster that Kura summoned had a human appearance, it wore a white robe hood which covered half of its face and ancient sorcerer clothes and held a metal staff that had two circles on both ends that glowed a blue light (Lightcaster Negator: ATK 100, Level 4)

"Then I activate it's special ability, I can target one Lightcaster monster that has its effects negated and Un-negation it, but Lightcaster Negator's effect are negated until the end of turn, so I choose to un-negate Lightcaster Sorcerer" declared Kura.

"Now I activate Lightcaster Sorcerer's special ability, if I control a Lightcaster except Lightcaster Sorcerer, I can add one level six or higher Lightcaster monster or Lightcaster spell/trap card, so I'll add a level six Lightcaster monster" the card pops out of his deck as Kura pick it up and showed it to Joey, as his deck got reshuffled.

"Then I activate the continuous spell card, Lightcaster Oath, when a Lightcaster monster(s) is summoned on the field, I can add a Lightcaster monster from my deck to my hand"

"Now I activate the effect of Lightcaster Master Magician from my hand, if I control three or more Lightcaster monsters I'm allowed to special summon it"

It's appearance was like a giant knight, wearing silver and white armor with a cape, its helmet had a futuristic theme and was holding a silver staff, which had two hollow ends on both sides. (Lightcaste Master Magician: ATK 2300, Level 6)

Chain link one - Lightcaster Master Magician

Chain link two - Lightcaster Oath

"Now Lightcaster Master Magician's second ability activates, when it's summoned I can target one card on the field and destroy it, so I'll target your Swordsman of Landstar"

Joey started to panic as he had no monsters to defend himself with.

"Now that Lightcaster Master Magician's effect resolved, Lightcaster Oath allows me to add one Lightcaster monster from my deck" as Kura selected a card and showed it to Joey, as his deck was reshuffled.

Battle Phase

"Now Lightcaster Master Magician attack Joey's life points directly, go Shining Light Attack" ordered Kura. As the monster charged a white energy into his staff as it fired straight at Joey.

"AAAAAHHHH" as Joey screamed in pain from the impact as his Life Points dropped.

Damage (4000-2300=1700)

"Now go Lightcaster Negator and Lightcaster Summoner, attack Joey directly"

"OOOOWWW…. EEEHHH" as both monsters attacks hit Joey.

Damage (2700-100=1600)

Damage (1600-1500=100)

Main Phase two

"Now I activate the spell, Magical Draw, this card allows me to draw one card for every monster that has Lightcaster in there name that's on the field. Since I have five, I get to draw five cards from my deck" as Kura drew five cards from his deck.

"Next I ritual summon by tributing my Lightcaster Girl, Sorcerer and Negator" as Kura was explaining he was interrupted by Joey.

"Wait don't you need a ritual spell in order to ritual summon" said Joey with a confused look.

"If you haven't interrupted me you would understand" said Kura annoyed by Joey's interruption.

"As I was saying, I ritual summon Magical Embodiment of the Lightcasters, I can summon this card by tributing three Lightcaster monsters on my field"

Soon a the three monsters that Kura selected, burst into tiny light particles as they joined together as it took form of a white silhouette of a giant, but had no appearance as it was mainly made of light particles. (ATK 0, Level 8)

"Zero attack points, are you serious, that monster is a complete weakling" said Joey as he underestimated Kura's monster.

"Careful, your words might come back to bite you, because its effect activates, this card gains the attack of every Lightcaster on the field" as Kura's monster's attack point increased. (ATK 3800, Level 8)

"What, if your monster could do that then why didn't you summon it before you conducted your battle phase" questioned Joey to his confusion.

"Because it can't attack on the turn it was summoned" answered Kura.

"Now back to the duel, I activate Magical Embodiment of the Lightcasters second ability, I can target one Lightcaster monster on my field and this monster gains the effects of that targeted monster, and I choose Lightcaster Summoner. Now I activate the ability it gained" Kura looked through his deck and selected a card.

"I summon Lightcaster Shield Guard in defence mode" when the a portal opened to bring out the monster that Kura selected, It had a knight like appearance completely armoured in white, holding a round white shield that created a blue magic barrier.

(Lightcaster Shield Guard: DEF 2000, Level 3)

"But since Lightcaster Shield Guard attack is zero, Magical Embodiment doesn't gain any attack from it"

"I set four cards face down and end my turn"

End Phase

"Wow Kura is good" said Bakura amazed with what Kura could do.

"He has Joey cornered" said Tristan with a shocked look on his face.

"Do you think Joey can turn this around" asked Tea as she was speechless that the duel could be over.

"I don't know, Kura has the advantage, he has three monsters and two of them are quite powerful, and he has combos that overcome any strategy" said Yugi.

"So your saying that there's no chance of Joey winning" replied Bakura.

"I didn't say that, all I'm saying that Kura has the advantage, but when things get tough Joey always overcomes these things" said Yugi.

"So Joey might be able to turn this around" asked Tea.

"I know he can" answered Yugi as he had faith in Joey.

("What am I going to do… how can I turn this around") thought Joey as he had know idea what to do.

("no matter what monster summon it won't be strong enough against Kura's two powerful monsters, just one attack and I'm finished, even if I play defensively I would be delaying the inevitable") thought Joey as he stood there, as he lost confidence in himself.

"Come on Joey snap out of it, you've worked so hard and think where it's got you" encouraged Tristan.

"His right, you can do this" cheered Tea.

"If anyone can overcome this, it's you" as Yugi encouraged Joey.

"You can do this Joey" cheered Bakura.

"My friends" Joey smiled at there encouragement as he started to regain his confidence.

"I won't let you guys down" said Joey.

Turn three, Joey's

Draw Phase

As Joey placed his fingers on the top card of his deck, he closed his eyes as he was thinking.

"I have to focus, please let this be the card to guide me to victory" as Joey opened his eyes and said.

 **"I draw!"**

As Joey looked at the card as Joey smiled to what he had.

Main Phase one

"Hey Kura guess what card I drew, because I activate the spell Pot of Greed, this card allows me to draw two cards"

"I draw" as Joey drew his two cards.

"All right… I activate the spell Roll of Fate, I roll a six sided dice and I get to draw cards equal to the number I get"

As a digital dice appeared, as it began to roll.

"Come on, come on" as Joey watched intensely hoping to get a high number.

As it rolled and rolled as it soon began to slowly stop as it landed on six.

"YES" screamed Joey.

"So I draw six cards" as he added them to his hand.

"Now that I drew my cards, I than have to send the same amount of cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard.

As Joey looked at the cards in his hand and graveyard, he knew what to do.

"First I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight"

As a Black armoured like knight with green lines shaping it plates.

(Gearfried the Iron Knight: ATK 1800, Level 4)

"Since you control more than two monsters, I get to special summon from my hand, The Fiend Megacyber in a attack mode"

As Joey called out the name, appeared a giant yellow armoured monster with black electrical symbols on it armour with silver spike horns. (The Fiend Megacyber: ATK 2200, Level 6)

"Now I activate the spell Double Summon, its effects are, when I conducted my normal summon I can normal summon again, so I tribute The Fiend Megacyber in order to summon out Jinzo in attack mode"

As a cyborg like monster appeared, with a scary mask and red glowing eyes.

(Jinzo: ATK 2400, Level 6)

"Jinzo's effect activate upon its summon, when Jinzo is on the field all trap cards are Negated"

"WHAT!" said Kura to his shock.

"I knew those face down card had to be trap cards" grind Joey.

"But that means you can't use traps either" replied Kura.

"That maybe so, but its a price worth paying" said Joey.

"Next I activate the spell Release Restraint, by tributing one Gearfried the Iron Knight I can special summon Gearfried the Swordmaster from my hand"

As Gearfried's armor cracked and shattered to reveal a muscular man with long black hair and it was twice the size of its first form. (Gearfried the Swordsman: ATK 2600, Level 7)

"Next I activate the spell Monster Reborn, this card allows me to special summon one monster from either player's graveyard and summon it to my side of the field, so I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon"

As a purple portal opened up as a black dragon with red eyes and as it had the traits of a scary dragon as it roared. (Red Eyes Black Dragon: ATK 2400, Level 7)

 **"Roooaaarrr!"**

"Wait when was Red Eyes Black Dragon in your graveyard" questioned Kura.

"Remember when I added six cards from my deck and sent six cards to the graveyard, well Red Eyes was one of those cards that were sent to the graveyard.

"Next I activate the spell Claws of Hermos, I can send this card and one monster on my field in order to fusion summon one fusion monster, so send Claws of Hermos and Red Eyes Black Dragon to the graveyard in order to fusion summon out, Red Eyes Black Dragon Sword"

It had the similar traits of a it appearance, but shaped as a sword.

(Red Eyes Black Dragon Sword ATK 2400, Level 7)

"Know when Red Eyes Black Dragon Sword is summoned, I can target one monster I control and equip this monster to it, so I choose Gearfried the Swordmaster and then it gains 1000 attack, it also gains 500 attack and defence points for every dragon type monsters from field or graveyard" (ATK 4100)

"Now Gearfried the Swordmaster's effect activates, when its equipped to an equipped card, I can destroy one monster on my opponent's side of the field, so I'll destroy your Lightcaster Master Magician"

As Lightcaster Master Magician was destroyed, Magical Embodiment of the Lightcasters attack reduced to 1500.

Battle Phase

"Go Jinzo attack Lightcaster Summoner" as Jinzo generate a dark-purple energy sphere from its hands as it destroyed Lightcaster Summoner.

Damage (4000-900=3100)

As Lightcaster Summoner was destroyed, Magical Embodiment's attack was now zero.

"Kura's main monster has reached zero" said Yugi.

"So that means" said Tea.

"Joey will win, with his Swordmaster since it has four-thousand one hundred attack and if he attacks Magical Embodiment it will wipe out the rest of Kura's life point" said Tristan.

"Yeah, but that depends if Kura as anything to counter" said Yugi

"Go Gearfried, attack Magical Embodiment of the Lightcasters" ordered Joey.

As Joey's monster held the Red Eyes sword up in the air as he slammed it down, as it made a energy slash that went straight for Kura's monster as it destroyed it, as it headed straight for Kura, as the impact created an explosion as a lot of smoke was everywhere as no one could see Kura.

"And I win" cheered Joey.

"I don't think so" called out Kura.

As everyone turned to the smoke as it cleared to reveal Kura under some kind of white barrier created by some monster, that looks like an old man with a long white beard, wearing a blue wizard robe holding a brown stick like staff that was generating the barrier as it dispeld, as Kura still had three-thousand one hundred life points.

"What… b… but how" said Joey with a shocked look on his face.

"How come his life points haven't gone down" said Bakura with a surprised look. As the rest of the group had the same expression on their faces.

Kura showed nothing, but a unimpressed look.

* * *

 **Brief flashback**

"When I was about to take damage I was able to summon Lightcaster Elder Wizard before I took damage"

The scene where the attack almost hit Kura when he summoned Lightcaster Elder Wizard as it created a barrier that shielded Kura from the impact.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"Its ability is, when I'm about to take damage either by battle or card effect, I can special summon my Lightcaster Elder Wizard from my hand before damage calculation and the damage I take is zero" explained Kura. (Lightcaster Elder Wizard: DEF 0, Level 1)

"And since I summoned a Lightcaster to the field. Lightcaster Oath activates, allowing me to add one Lightcaster monster from my deck to my hand" as Kura added his card and showed it to Joey even though he couldn't see it from a distance.

Joey grunted as he was so close to winning.

Main Phase two

"I place one card face down and end my turn" as Joey was disappointed.

End Phase

"My turn" declared Kura.

Turn four, Kura's

"For someone who made it into the semi-finals your not making this very interesting, so I'll just end this now" said Kura with a bored look.

"What are you talking about, I destroyed all your monsters and I have you cornered" said Joey as he was not happy with what Kura said.

"Yeah, but that was just luck and not strategy, don't get me wrong your monsters and what you did was good, but a kid with experience can do better than that"

"Okay wise guy lets see if you can do better" said Joey irritated by what Kura said.

"This will be over on my turn" declared Kura.

Draw Phase

"I draw" said Kura as he was getting serious.

Main Phase one

"Hey Joey remember that card I added from Lightcaster Oath" asked Kura with a smile that would tell you that he is up to something.

"Yeah why do ask" questioned Joey a he was starting to worry.

"Because your going see what it can do" as the card in Kura's hand started to glow white as he raised it up to the sky as he said.

"In order to summon this card I have to Banish all Lightcaster monsters from hand, field and Graveyard, except Lightcaster Dragon, in order to summon it. So I banish the two Lightcaster monsters from my hand, the two from my field, and the six from my graveyard in order to summon Lighcaster Dragon" Kura's monsters from his hand and field dissolved into particles of light and a purple portal opened up to the graveyard as the same light particles came out, the light particles joined together as it began to take form as two bright yellow eyes opened up as the light dispelled showing a dragon.

It had huge wings and two small horns at the back of its head, it had spikes that went down from neck to the end of it tail, it had silver armor plates on it chest and head, the armor plate on its chest had a star like symbol that represent light. As it gave a roar that could make its enemies tremble in fear. (Lightcaster Dragon: ATK 0, Level 8)

"Now the effect of Lightcaster Dragon activates, if I banished more than eight monsters, I can destroy all monsters that my opponent controls.

As Lightcaster dragon fired a white energy that destroyed all of Joey's monsters.

"It also gains one-thousand attack points for each monster that was used to summon it" as Kura gave a serious look. (Lightcaster Dragon: ATK 10,000, Level 8)

"It has ten-thousand attack" said Tristan as his eyes widen with shock as the rest showed the same expression.

Battle Phase

"Lightcaster Dragon attack Joey directly"

"Go, Light Hyper Beam" as the dragon fired its energy beam attack straight at Joey.

"It over" declared Kura.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **Hello my fellow readers, what do you think of this chapter and what will happen to Joey, can he survive this or is it really checkmate, find out in chapter 3 A New Enemy.**

 **I didn't think it would take so long, and sorry for the delay, if you read my message saying, that my school had a hacker and a access had to be changed so our network wouldn't be infected by a computer virus that the hacker tried to upload. So sorry I'll try to work on when I release my stories, I'll try to make sure it won't happen again.**

 **Also tell me who you think is going to win the duel, is it Kura or Joey. Also just to tell the characters will use their respective cards and the effects of those cards will either be from the anime or the trading card games and if you have any questions ask me in the reviews or PM.**

 **Thank you for reading and Bye (^V^)**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Enemy

**Author notes **

**Hi everyone to all that has read my story. I've been getting a lot of Views and Visitors, but I haven't been getting any reviews, I only got two, I would like to hear what you think, if your not comfortable then PM me, because I like to listen to what you have to say.**

 **Previously we had Yugi and the gang hanging out and they bumped into Kura and now Joey and Kura are dueling, they dueled well, but Kura summoned his Lightcaster Dragon which has ten thousand attack points as it makes a direct attack straight for Joey as he only have one hundred life points remaining, can Joey make a come back or is it over for Joey only time will tell.**

 **So without further to do, it's time to duel!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A New Enemy **

"Lightcaster Dragon attack Joey directly"

"Go, Light Hyper Beam" as the dragon fired its energy beam straight for Joey.

"It over" stated Kura as victory seemed to be his.

* * *

"Not so fast"

"I activate the quick play spell card Scapegoat" as four cute fluffy ball/goat creatures appeared in defence mode as one of them got destroyed by the attack. As Joey made a lucky escape from the attack. (Scapegoats: DEF 0, Level 1)

"When I activate this card, I can summon four Scapegoat tokens in defence mode, but I can't use them for a tribute summon" explained Joey.

Main Phase two

"I activate the trap, Lightsphere. This card allows me to special summon three Lightsphere tokens in defence mode" as three balls of light appeared. (Lightsphere: DEF 0, Level 1)

"Now I activate Lightcaster Dragon's third ability, by tributing my three monsters I control, I can destroy all monsters that my opponent controls. So I'll tribute my three Lightsphere's in order to destroy all your Scapegoat's" the Lightsphere's dissolved into light particles as they went into Lightcaster Dragon's mouth as it used it to launch a beam attack that wiped out all of Joey's tokens.

"I end my turn"

End Phase 

"You made a lucky escape from my dragons attack, but you'll only delay the inevitable if you keep stalling.

Turn Five, Joey

Draw Phase

("I need to do something quickly or my chances of winning are done for….. common I need the right card to turn this around") thought Joey hoping that he still has a chances, as the pressure was getting to him.

"I… draw" shouted Joey.

He looked at the card and seemed relieved.

Main Phase one

"Hey Kura. Are you feeling lucky? Because I'm sure am" Joey with a positive smile.

"Because I summon my good friend Time Wizard"

When Joey said that name, a red clock with halve of the face blue and the other yellow, it had two eyes on the blue side with the little arrow pointing at eight and the big hand pointing at twenty, It wore a purple cape and small pointy shoes, a stopwatch on top of its head, red arms with white gloves with the right holding a staff with a spinner clock that had two red armour plates, one on top to bottom and four skulls, two on opposite sides, and yellow gears on its shoulders and legs. (Time Wizard: ATK 500, Level 2)

"Now I activate Time Wizards ability. When Time Wizard spins his clock staff, if it lands on one of the red armour plates, your monster will be destroyed, but if it lands on the skull, my Time Wizard will be destroyed"

As the arrow on Time Wizards staff began to spin.

"So you're basically going to risk your chances on luck" said Kura unimused.

"Yeap! And I'm feeling lucky" smiled Joey with confidences.

"If you ask me. You rely on luck to much" stated Kura with a blunt look.

Can Joey make a breakthrough" asked Tea worriedly as she looked closely at where the arrow would stop. "Yeah if that arrow lands on one of those skulls" said Tristan watching intently.

"It will be all over for him" finished Bakura.

"But don't forget that Joey has faced many challenges and overcame them. If anyone can make a comeback it's Joey" explained Yugi believing Joey can make a come back.

Soon Time Wizards arrow began to slow down as everyone watched closely as it was almost at its stop, slowly turning to the skull as it was about to stop as it seems it was all over, but in a nick of time the arrow turned past the two skulls as it stopped at the red armour plate.

"Yes! You know what that means. Say goodbye to your Lightcaster Dragon" smiled Joey.

Kura's monster soon disappeared into thin air, as the threat of his most powerful monster was gone.

"Wayda go Joey. Yeah nice one" cheered Joey's friends, but they noticed something about Kura.

"Hey guys look at Kura" said Bakura. As the group looked and noticed something off.

"That's strange? He just lost his most powerful monster and he doesn't even seem troubled about it" puzzled Tristan.

"Yeah, he looks so calm" said Tea.

"It's possible that he can still do something. Since it's the only explanation to why he's not worried" said Yugi.

"You really think so?" asked Tristan.

"It could be possible. Remember he has four face-down's. There's no telling what he can do" said Yugi and he watched closely.

"He lost his best monster and he doesn't even react to that" said Joey puzzled.

"I have to say, I'm impressed that you were able to destroy my dragon, but that was only luck than strategy and I'm afraid your luck is running out" said Kura as those words slightly made Joey nervous.

"Because I activate my trap. Shining Rebirth"

"When one of my Lightcaster monster(s) are destroyed, either by battle or card effect, I can special summon a Lightcaster monster from my deck. So I summon a second Lightcaster Shield Guard in defence mode" (Lightcaster Shield Guard: DEF 2000, Level 3)

Chain link 1 - "Shining Rebirth" and "Lightcaster Oath"

"Now that I summoned a Lightcaster monster. Lightcaster Oath activates, allowing me to add a Lightcaster monster from my deck to my hand" stated Kura selecting his card.

Once Kura was done, Joey could resume his turn, but he couldn't conduct his battle phase since his Time Wizard wasn't strong enough to defeat Kura's monster which has two-thousand defences points.

Main Phase two

"I set one card face down and end my turn" said Joey having no choice.

Turn Six, Kura

Drawn Phase

"My turn I draw"

"Now I activate Lightcaster Shield Guard's special ability. If I have Lightcaster Knight in my hand I can tribute Lightcaster Shield Guard to summon it"

Kura's monster burst into energy particles as a new monster appeared. It was a giant knight with a heroic look with huge and mighty white armour with gold symbols, that covered it's hole body, with futuristic glasses connected to its helmet, it holds a big white sword in its left hand as it shined a light so beautiful and wore a long white cape that touched the ground as it sparkles like stars. (Lightcaster Knight: ATK 3100, Level 7)

"And since I summoned a Lightcaster, Lightcaster Oath activates and you know what happens"

"Now Lightcaster Knight's ability activates. Once this monster is summoned I can target one of your monsters and destroy it. So say goodbye to your Time Wizard"

On that statement, Kura's monster lifted its sword and swung it as it created a powerful white energy slash that hit Time Wizard instantly destroying it.

"Now that your Time Wizard is destroyed. Lightcaster Knight gains its attack. So now Lightcaster Knight is on thirty-six thousand"

Battle Phase

"Now! Lightcaster Knight attack Joey's life points directly and end this duel once and for all" commanded Kura as the giant Knight lifted its sword above and slammed it straight on the ground creating a powerful wave of energy as it headed straight for Joey

"Joey!" called out his friends as the attack made a direct hit as it exploded creating a lot of smoke.

"Its over" stated Kura as this seemed to be the end.

The group looked at the smoke as they couldn't see him. They were starting to worry as they were going to check if he was okay, but before they did, the smoke cleared and to everyone's surprise revealed Joey still standing and a monster with red and white armour and metallic wings. And to everyone's surprise showed that he had fifty life points remaining. (Player Token: DEF 50, Level 4)

"What? But how are you still standing?" questioned Kura to his shock.

When your monster unleashed its attack, I was able to activate my trap Aura Armor. Which allowed me to negate your monsters attack in time and summon a Player Token in defence mode, but once I summoned it, I had to halve my life points" explained Joey with his confident look as he was still in the game.

"You may have avoided my Lightcaster Knight's attack, but you can't avoid my attacks forever"

"I'll end my turn" stated Kura.

End Phase

"I'm not planning on avoiding, because this draw will turn this duel to my favour" smiled Joey with overconfidence.

Turn Seven, Joey

"Can Joey really draw the card he needs to win" questioned Bakura.

"It's either that or he's being to overconfident as usual" said Tristan.

Draw Phase

Joey smiled with his overconfident attitude as he drawn his card. But when he looked at it, his smile melted away and his confidence changed to disappointment.

("What?! This card isn't going to help me at all") said Joey as he was worried since this card wasn't going to be much help to him.

Everyone noticed Joey's disappointed and worried look as it was quite obvious he didn't get the card he need.

"I say you didn't get what you wanted. Next time don't state such a thing until you look at what you drawn" sigh Kura.

"So it was overconfidence after all" sighed Tristan as the rest of the group sighed as well.

Main Phase one

"I set one card face-down and end my turn" said Joey with a disappointed tone as he had no other choice.

End Phase

Turn Eight, Kura

Draw Phase

"Now it's my turn"

"I draw"

Main Phase one 

"Is this the end for Joey?" asked Tea.

"I don't know? If Kura summons a monster it will be all over" said Yugi, as the rest of the group watched to see what happens.

Battle Phase

"Now Lightcaster Knight attack Joey's token" as Kura's monster unleashed another powerful slash attack instantly destroyed Joey's token.

"I end my turn" stated Kura to everyone's surprise.

End Phase

"Your lucky that I didn't have any other monsters that I could use or you would of lost" stated Kura.

"Kura wasn't able to finish Joey. That means he still has a chances then" hoped Tea.

"But that depends on what he draw's" said Yugi.

"So if he doesn't get the card he needs. It could be all over for him" said Bakura.

"Yeah, but Joey can still turn this around, right?" asked Tristan.

"It depends if he can get the right card, but if I know Joey he will" said Yugi.

"Come on Joey show him what you're made of" cheered Tristan.

"You can do this Joey" Cheered Tea.

Turn nine, Joey

Joey looked at his friends supporting him as this made his worries fade away with a smile.

"You guys. I won't let you down"

Draw phase

As Joey placed his hand on the top of his deck, closing his eyes as he was still a bit nervous that he won't get the right card, but stopped thinking on what he draws and thinks about his friends.

"I draw!"

He looked at the card and smiled with relief.

"It's not what I was hoping for, but I can work with it" said Joey as a plan formed in his head.

Main Phase one

"Hey Kura get ready to lose, because I activate my face-down, Graverobber. This trap allows me to activate whatever card in my opponent's graveyard, and I choose your trap Lightsphere" said Joey as three light orbs appeared. (Lightsphere: ATK 0, Level 1)

("What is he up to?") pondered Kura.

"Now I tribute all three of Lightsphere's in order to summon, Gilford the Lightning"

As Joey called out that name, dark clouds appeared as a hug thunderbolt struck on the field as a giant appeared with a gladiator like appearances. It wore a red tunic and cape that had a shredded look, it wore metal armour that was on its chest, shoulders and head that came with yellow spikes, it had a muscular body and a broadsword equipped behind its back. (Gilford the Lightning: ATK 2800, Level 8)

"Now Gilford ability activates. Since I tribute summon this card by using three monsters, all monsters you control are destroyed" smirked Joey.

As Joey's monster waved it's sword up in the air, shooting lightning from it, as the lightning came crashing down destroy Kura's monster.

Battle Phase 

"Now go Gilford, attack Kura directly" commanded Joey, as his monster came charging with its sword in hand, coming straight for Kura.

"You dueled well Joey, but you didn't stand a chances"

As Joey was confused by what Kura said.

"Because I activate the trap, Mind Turned. When a opponents monster attacks me directly, I can negate the attack and my opponent take damage equal to that monsters attack" stated Kura.

"What?!" as Joey's eyes widen to his shock.

As the trap unleashed a red aura that lashed on to Joey's monster as it screamed in pain, but once it seeped in, Gilford's eyes turned red as it looked at Joey and unleashed it sword against Joey as he screamed from the attack.

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Joey as his life points dropped to zero.

Damage (50 - 2800= 0)

As the rest of Joey's life points dropped to zero. Everything on the field vanished as the duel was over and Kura was the winner.

"Ouh… I can't believe I lost" said Joey to his disappointment.

"But you did great Joey" said Yugi.

"Yeah, don't beat yourself up over that" said Tristan.

"Just keep trying" supported Bakura.

"So just focus on how well you did" said Tea.

"Thanks you guys" smiled Joey, but as he talked to his friends. He noticed Kura leaving.

"Hey Kura What up" called out Joey.

Kura turned as Joey had his attention.

"That was a pretty great duel" said Joey with a smile.

"Aren't you disappointed that you lost?" asked Kura to his confusion.

"Well kind of, but it's not about winning. It's about having fun your friends"

"Really?"

"Yep. And that means where friends now" smiled Joey extending his hand out.

"Playing with your friends" as Kura blinked his eyes.

"That's what dueling is about. And it would be great if you were friends with us" smiled Yugi.

"It would be great if you where our friend" smiled Bakura.

"Really" said Kura.

"Yeah we would love to have you as our friend" smiled Tea.

"Common there's plenty of room for our group" invited Tristan.

Kura decided for a few seconds… and made a decision. He smiled and shaked hands with Joey.

"Sure" agreed Kura.

* * *

After that as the group had a good day and made a new friend, the sun began to set and they all went home before got dark.

Yugi was walk on the street on his way back home with smiles on his face as he had a great day.

"It seems hanging out with our friends is what helped" said Pharaoh in his invisible ghost form that no one can see except Yugi.

"Yeah it was a good day and we also made a new friend" said Yugi.

"Yes I know. He's a very talented duelist" said Pharaoh.

"Yeah, his very skilled with his deck" said Yugi impressed.

As they were talking Yugi noticed to his shock was the hooded figure he saw in his dream as it run in the ally way. Yugi ran towards the ally way to see if that was really what he saw in his dream or if his mind is playing tricks on him. When he ran in, to only to find nothing there, but he soon felt a sudden chill down his spin. Yugi turned around to see to his horror, the figure he saw in his dream.

"Wh… What?!" as Yugi looked alarmed and in disbelief.

"Yugi Muto and Pharaoh. Prepare for your end" spock the dark figure.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **Well that's it everyone, that's chapter 3 done. I hope you enjoy reading it and please tell me what you think and support this story by favouriting or following. And please tell me if something doesn't make sense to you and ask me anything.**

 **Thank you to those that have supported me and I'll continue with chapter 4 Pharaoh vs darkness.**

 **Also my Birthday will be coming up in few days (^V^). So I thought about doing something special so I was thinking on doing other stories. If you would like to know what they are please tell me or go to my author profile and look on Release dates for upcoming Stories or Chapters, it will also show you when will they be released.**

 **Also look at my author profile if you want to know when Chapter 4 comes out, even though I won't be putting it up yet, but I promise in a few weeks I'll put it up.**

 **Anyways have a great day. (^V^)**


End file.
